A Special Gift For Mugi
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Ui Hirasawa is sick over Christmas, Yui has to take care of her sister, meanwhile, Ritsu Tainaka is having a hard time figuring out a gift for Mugi Kotobuki, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Crisis At Hand Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own K-On!, K-On! is a copyright of Kakifly.**

** Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Miz-KTakase, Happy holidays to such a wonderful writer and friend!**

** A Crisis At Hand Part 1**

** One day at Sakuragaoka Girls' High School, Azusa Nakano, Sumire Sait****ō****, Jun Suzuki, and Nao Okuda were all waiting on Ui Hirasawa so that they could practice.**

** "Where is Ui anyway?" Azusa asked impatiently.**

** "I don't know where she could be," Jun said worriedly. "it isn't like Ui to ditch practice."**

** At the Hirasawa residence, Ui's older sister, Yui Hirasawa, a college freshman knocked on her sister's bedroom door.**

** "Ui, Ui," Yui called out. "it's half passed eight! You don't want to be late for school, do you?"**

** Yui could hear the sound of sneezing coming from the other side of Ui's bedroom door.**

** "I can't go to school today, Yui," Ui said, coughing. "I have a **_**really bad**_** cold!"**

** "What should I do for you?" Yui called to Ui.**

** "Write a letter to the other Light Music Club members at my school telling them that I can't come in today." **

** "Okay, sure, I can do that." Yui said to Ui earnestly.**

** "And another thing, Sis, could you please deliver it to my school **_**before**_** lunchtime?" Ui asked Yui.**

** "Okay, sure, I can do that too!" Yui said to Ui earnestly.**

** Back at Sakuragaoka Girls' High School, the other members of Fresh Leaf Girls were getting worried about Ui.**

** "Where is Ui anyway?" Jun asked worriedly.**

** "I don't know, Jun." Sumire answered just as worriedly.**

** Suddenly, Nao heard someone knocking on the Light Music Club's door, "Come in!" she called out frantically.**


	2. A Crisis At Hand Part 2

** A Crisis At Hand Part 2**

**Yui entered her Light Music Club's old hangout with her note about Ui in her right hand.**

**"Yui! It's so nice to see you again!" Azusa exclaimed, hugging the college freshman.**

**"It's so nice to see you again too, Azu-meow!" Yui exclaimed.**

**"Where is Ui anyway?" Sumire asked Yui.**

**"Oh yes! Before I forget," Yui said. "Ui won't be coming to school today, this note should explain everything."**

**Yui handed the hand written note off to Azusa.**

**"Oh no! What a time to catch a cold!" Azusa groaned.**

**"What do you mean, Azusa," Jun asked curiously. "what's the matter?"**

**Azusa cleared her throat and began to read the note out loud.**

**Azusa: **_**Dear Fresh Leaf Girls**_**,**

_**Ui won**_**'**_**t be attending school this week**_**.**

_**She is sick with a cold**_**.**

_**So**_**, **_**if you come by our house**_**, **_**please stay outside of her bedroom door**_**.**

_**I don**_**'**_**t want you guys to get sick too**_**.**

_**Love**_**,**

_**Yui Hirasawa**_**.**

**"Oh wow," Nao exclaimed. "poor poor Ui!"**

**"I have to take care of the house and Ui while she's off her feet, I promised her that I would." Yui explained.**

**"Aww, you're sweet." Azusa said.**

**"Well," Yui said. "I try... oh my gosh! Look at the time! I have to get home to make some chicken ramen noodle soup for Ui!"**

**On her way home, Yui ran into her best friend, Nodoka Maebe.**

**"Hey, Yui," Nodoka called out. "would you like to come to my house for lunch?"**

**"No thank you," Yui answered Nodoka. "I have to head home to make chicken ramen "**

**"But do you even know how to cook? Back when you joined the Light Music Club, you didn't know how to play a guitar." Nodoka said to Yui.**

**"I'm good, I've learned how to play on Gita," Yui shot back. "I know I can cook, I've seen Ui do it a lot, plus, I've been taking lessons at school!"**

**"Okay," Nodoka sighed. "I'll come."**

**Over at the Tainaka residence, Ritsu Tainaka was trying to think of a good Christmas present for her fellow band mate, Tsumugi Kotobuki who everyone called Mugi.**


	3. A Crisis At Hand Part 3

** A Crisis At Hand Part 3**

** "Oh man," Ritsu groaned irritably. "what am I going buy for Mugi? The girl **_**practically**_** has **_**everything**_**!"**

** Back at the Hirasawa residence, Yui was busy making chicken ramen noodle soup for Ui, when Nodoka saw her grabbing a container from the spice cabinet.**

** "What is that, Yui?" Nodoka asked curiously.**

** "It is called old bay seasoning, Uncle Taichi sends it to us from where he lives in the United States, he lives in Maryland," Yui explained to Nodoka. "I'm going to put some along with some leftover chicken from two nights ago into Ui's soup."**

** "That sounds good to me too, Yui," Nodoka exclaimed. "I'll be having some of that in my beef ramen noodle soup, along with some garlic, salt, and black pepper."**

** Yui heard Ui's bell and poured her chicken ramen noodle soup into a bowl, put some leftover chicken in it, and added in the old bay seasoning and put it on a tray for her sister.**

** "I'll make our noodles after I deliver Ui's lunch to her." Yui said to Nodoka.**

** Yui went upstairs with Ui's lunch in her hands.**

** The doorbell rang and Nodoka got up to answer it.**

** "I'll get it, Yui!" Nodoka called.**

** Nodoka walked to the door and answered it.**

** Ritsu was standing in the doorway.**

** "Is Yui here, Nodoka?" Ritsu asked.**

** Suddenly, Ritsu entered the house to see Yui coming down the staircase.**

** "Here she is now." Nodoka said to Ritsu.**

** "Hi, Ri." Yui said, heading for the kitchen to make some ramen noodle soup for Nodoka.**

** "Yui, I'm in a pickle!" Ritsu said, now panicking.**

** "What's wrong, Ri?" Yui asked curiously.**

** "I do not know what to pick out for Mugi, you are lucky you got Mio as your secret santa!" Ritsu said to Yui continuing to panic.**


	4. Ritsu In A Jam

** Ritsu In A Jam**

** "I guess I am lucky," Yui said to Ritsu. "but why are you so worried about a Christmas present for Mugi?"**

** "Because, the girl has absolutely **_**everything**_**," Ritsu told Yui honestly. "so, I don't know what to buy for her!"**

** "I'm so sorry, Ritsu, but I don't have time to even shop for Mio right now." Yui said.**

** "What," Ritsu asked Yui. "why not?"**

** Yui heard the sound of Ui's bell ringing.**

** "Big Sis," Yui heard Ui calling hoarsely. "Big Sis!"**

** "I have to take care of Ui, she is sick with a cold," Yui answered Ritsu frantically. "that's why."**

** Ritsu saw Yui racing back up the stairs.**

** "But, what should I buy for Mugi?" Ritsu called after Yui.**

** "Try buying a new mixer for her! She told me that her old one broke!" Yui called back to Ritsu.**

** "A new mixer," Ritsu exclaimed. "that's a good idea! Thank you, Yui!"**

** Ritsu raced out the door to go the mall to buy a new mixer for Mugi.**

** A few moments later, Yui came down with Ui's bowl in her hands to wash it.**

** While Yui & Nodoka were eating their lunches, another knock on the front door.**

** "I'll get the door." Yui said.**

** Yui opened the door and Mio Akiyama walked in.**

** "Yui," Mio exclaimed excitedly. "you have got to see what I got for Ritsu!"**


	5. Yui Shops For Mio

** Yui Shops For Mio**

** "What did you get for her," Yui begged Mio. "show me! Show me! Show me!"**

** Mio pulled a small box from a shopping bag and opened it.**

** "This is what I got for Ritsu." Mio said, taking the snow globe out of its box.**

** "Oh wow! A snow globe of Manhattan New York," Yui exclaimed. "Ri is going to love it!"**

** "I thought she would," Mio told Yui honestly. "after all, she has a male friend who lives there!"**

** After Mio left for her house to wrap the present that she got for Ritsu, Yui caught Nodoka nearly heading out the door.**

** "Wait! Nodoka," Yui begged. "don't go!"**

** "What are you talking about?" Nodoka asked Yui.**

** "I need you to look after Ui for me," Yui said urgently. "I have to go shopping for Mio's Christmas present!"**

** "Oh, that's right," Nodoka said to Yui. "you got Mio's name for secret santa."**

** "That's right." Yui said.**

** An hour later, Yui came home with Mio's Christmas present to find Ui watching a Freddie Mercury dvd.**

** Ui sneezed.**

** "So, Sis," Ui asked. "what did you get for Mio?"**

** Yui opened the little jewelry box and showed the blue beated necklace that she got as Mio's Christmas present to Ui.**

** "I got this necklace for Mio, just like Nodoka, blue is also Mio's favorite color." Yui said to Ui gladly.**


	6. Yui Shops For Ui Part 1

** Yui Shops For Ui Part 1**

** "Oh wow, Big Sis," Ui exclaimed. "that is beautiful! Mio will love it!"**

** "Do you really think so?" Yui asked Ui curiously.**

** "I know so, Yui," Ui said. "hey, Big Sis?"**

** Yui turned to Ui, "What is it?" she asked curiously.**

** "You know the music box I've had my eye on since my last birthday?" Ui asked Yui.**

** "Yes I do." Yui answered Ui.**

** "Well," Ui asked Yui curiously. "do you have enough for it?"**

** "I do have enough for it," Yui answered Ui. "but I'm not going to spend **_**all**_** of **_**my**_** money on it."**

** "You're not?" Ui asked Yui curiously.**

** "I have a plan." Yui answered Ui.**

** "You do, Yui," Ui asked curiously. "what is it? What is it?"**

** "That is the surprise," Yui told Ui seriously. "I **_**cannot**_** tell you that."**

** "Okay, Big Sis," Ui sighed. "I get the message."**

** After Ui went to bed, Yui went to her bedroom to use the telephone.**

** Over at the Akiyama residence, Mio was getting into her pajamas when the telephone rang.**

** "Hello?" Mio asked.**

** "Hi, Mio," Yui said. "I want to get a music box for Ui but I don't just want it to be from me, I'll use some of my money and save the rest of it."**

** "I'd be glad to pitch in, that way, it'll be from me too!" Mio said to Yui.**

** "Awesome," Yui exclaimed. "call Ri and see if she wants to chip in too!"**

** "Okay," Mio said to Yui. "I will."**

** Yui & Mio then hung up, then Mio dialed Ritsu's number.**

** Over at the Tainaka residence, Ritsu was painting her toe nails when the telephone rang.**

** "Hello?" Ritsu asked.**

** "Hi, Ritsu," Mio said. "Yui wants to get a music box for Ui and I am pitching in."**

** "I'd be glad to pitch in too, that way, it'll be from me too! and since Satoshi like likes Ui, I'll see if he wants to pitch in too!" Ritsu said to Mio.**

** "Yes," Mio exclaimed. "call Mugi and see if she wants to chip in too!"**

** "Okay," Ritsu said to Mio. "I will just as soon as I talk to Satoshi."**

** Mio & Ritsu then hung up, then Ritsu went straight to Satoshi's bedroom.**

** "Satoshi, I'm pitching in to buy a music box for Yui's sister, Ui, would you like to chip in too?" Ritsu asked.**

** "NO WAY ARE YOU GETTING YOUR HANDS ON MY MONEY! I'M SAVING UP FOR A KEYBOARD!" Satoshi yelled at Ritsu furiously.**

** "Come on, Satoshi, I'll pay you back, I promise," Ritsu begged. "and besides, the music box is for Ui."**

** "The music box is for Ui? Well, Ritsu, why didn't you say so?" Satoshi asked gleefully.**

** Satoshi handed off some of his own savings to Ritsu who gladly took it and went straight to the kitchen to call Mugi.**

** Over at the Kotobuki residence, Tsumugi was wrapping the homemade white guitar case that she made for Yui from her old cotton sweatshirts on the inside and old wool sweaters on the outside when the telephone rang.**

** "Hello?" Mugi asked.**

** "Hi, Mugi," Ritsu said. "Yui wants to get a music box for Ui and Satoshi & I are pitching in."**

** "I'd be glad to pitch in too, that way, it'll be from me too!" Mugi said to Ritsu.**

** "Alright," Ritsu exclaimed. "call Azusa and see if she wants to chip in too!"**

** "Okay," Mugi said to Ritsu. "I will."**

** Ritsu & Mugi hung up, then Mugi dialed Azusa's house.**


	7. Yui Shops For Ui Part 2

** Yui Shops For Ui Part 2**

** Over at the Nakano residence, Azusa was watching a movie on tv when the telephone rang.**

** "Hello?" Azusa asked.**

** "Hi, Azusa," Mugi said. "Yui wants to get a music box for Ui and everyone is pitching in."**

** "I'll be glad to pitch in too, that way, it'll be from me too!" Azusa said to Mugi.**

** "Sweet," Mugi exclaimed. "call Jun and see if she wants to chip in too!"**

** Mugi & Azusa hung up, then Azusa dialed Jun's house.**

** At the Suzuki residence, Jun was making a pinecone bird feeder when the telephone rang.**

** "Hello?" Jun asked.**

** "Hi, Jun," Azusa said. "Yui wants to get a music box for Ui and everyone is pitching in."**

** "I'll be glad to pitch in too, that way, it'll be from me too!" Jun said to Azusa.**

** "Yes," Azusa exclaimed. "call Nao and see if she wants to chip in too!"**

** Azusa & Jun hung up, then Azusa dialed Nao's house.**

** At the Okuda residence, Nao was baking Christmas sugar cookies when the telephone rang.**

** "Hello?" Nao asked.**

** "Hi, Nao," Jun said. "Yui wants to get a music box for Ui and everyone is pitching in."**

** "I'll be glad to chip in too, that way, it'll be from me too!" Nao said to Jun.**

** "Yes," Jun exclaimed. "call Sumire and see if she wants to chip in too!"**

** Jun & Nao hung up, then Nao dialed Sumire's house.**

** At the Sait****ō**** residence, Sumire was baking Christmas chocolate banana nut bread when the telephone rang.**

** "Hello?" Sumire asked.**

** "Hi, Sumire," Nao said. "Yui wants to get a music box for Ui and everyone is pitching in."**

** "I'll be glad to chip in too, that way, it'll be from me too!" Sumire said to Jun.**

** "Alright," Nao exclaimed. "call Yui and tell her that we'll be at her house tomorrow morning!"**

** Nao & Sumire hung up, then Sumire dialed Yui's house.**

** Back at the Hirasawa residence, Yui was making a cool & creamy fruit smoothie for Ui when the telephone rang.**

** Yui switched off the blender, then she grabbed the telephone.**

** "Hello?" Yui asked.**

** "Hello, Yui," Sumire asked. "would it be all right if we all come to your house tomorrow morning?"**

** "Yes, of course," Yui said kindly. "that would be fine."**


	8. Yui Shops For Ui Part 3

** Yui Shops For Ui Part 3**

** The very next morning, the doorbell rang as Yui went straight to the front door and opened it.**

** "Good morning, Yui!" the Light Music Clubs shouted.**

** "Shhh, everyone," Yui whispered. "you'll wake Ui!"**

** "Oh," the Light Music Clubs said in unison, bringing their voices down to a whisper. "sorry about that."**

** The remaining Fresh Leaf Girls and the remaining members of After School Tea Time gave the money they had to Yui so she could go buy the beautiful music box for Ui.**

** When she came home from the mall, Yui sneaked up to her bedroom to wrap her sister's Christmas gift from the two bands.**

** Yui was finishing with wrapping Ui's present, when there came a knock on her bedroom door.**


	9. Ui's Recovery

** Ui's Recovery**

** "If it is you, Ui, then you **_**cannot**_** come in here!" Yui exclaimed.**

** "Supper is ready, Big Sis," Ui called from the other side of Yui's bedroom door. "it's time for you to take a small break!"**

** Yui stopped right in the middle of wrapping Ui's Christmas present from her, Satoshi, and the two Light Music Clubs.**

** "Does that mean," Yui called back. "what I think it means?"**

** "Yes! I'm all better," Ui said. "we have guests for supper tonight."**

** "A guest for supper? Who could it be?" Yui asked Ui.**

** "It's the Tainaka siblings," Ui answered Yui quickly. "so hurry up and wash up!"**

** "I'll be right there!" Yui called.**

** A little while later, Yui came downstairs for supper to see Satoshi & Ritsu sitting at the coffee table in the living room.**

** "Yui! Hi!" Ritsu exclaimed.**

** "Hi, Ri!" Yui exclaimed.**

** Ui brought in supper for that evening.**

** Tonight, Ui made a new non Japanese dish, she had made a spicy Spanish dish, Spanish rice & pork & beans for supper.**

** "Um... Ui," Ritsu asked. "this doesn't look like Japanese food to me."**

** "That's because it's a new Spanish recipe." Ui told Ritsu.**

** "Well, what is it?" Satoshi asked Ui.**

** "Spanish rice & pork & beans." Ui answered Satoshi.**

** "But, what if I don't like it?" Satoshi asked worriedly.**

** Ritsu stared at her younger brother.**

** "Just shut the mouth and try Ui's new dish!" Ritsu said to Satoshi.**

** "Okay, okay!" Satoshi yelled back.**

** Satoshi picked up his chopsticks, took a bite of Ui's cooking, and a very broad smile spread across his face.**


	10. Ui's Gift For Yui

** Ui's Gift For Yui**

** "Oh my gosh! Ui," Satoshi exclaimed. "this is so amazing! You should really cook Mexican food more often!"**

** Everybody laughed.**

** "The food is **_**not**_** Mexican, Satoshi," Ritsu laughed. "it's Spanish."**

** "**_**Spanish**_** food then." Satoshi said to Ui.**

** A few moments later, Ui was in her bedroom wrapping her Christmas gift to Yui.**

** Ui had bought a new portable cd player for Yui since Yui's old one died on her.**

_**Oh my gosh**_**, Ui thought excitedly. **_**Big Sis will surely love her new cd player**_**!**


	11. Preparations For Christmas Day

** Preparations For Christmas Day**

** A few days later on the morning of Christmas Eve at the Hirasawa residence, Ui & Yui were putting Christmas presents under their tree when the telephone rang.**

** "I'll get it this time, Yui." Ui said.**

** "Okay, Ui." Yui replied.**

** Ui raced for the telephone and answered it.**

** "Hello, is Ui there?" Jun asked on her end of the line.**

** "This is Ui," Ui answered. "what is it, Jun?"**

** "We're still on for the gift exchange at your house," Jun asked Ui. "am I correct?"**

** "You **_**are**_** correct, Jun." Ui confirmed.**

** "Yes! I'll call the others and tell them that we're still on for Christmas at your house, our parents said it was okay," Jun said. "see you tomorrow, Ui!"**

** "See you and the others tomorrow, Jun." Ui said.**

** Ui hung up the telephone on her end directly after.**

** After supper that evening, Ui spotted Yui grabbing a plate of sugar cookies & a glass of milk.**

** There were five sugar cookies on Yui's small china plate.**

** "No cookies before bed, Sis!" Ui chided sternly.**

** "This snack is **_**not**_** for **_**me**_**, Ui," Yui carified. "it's for Santa Claus!"**

** Ui groaned irritably, "Aren't you a little bit too old to be believing in Santa Claus?" she asked Yui curiously.**


	12. Christmas Day

** Christmas Day**

** "Oh, Ui," Yui begged. "**_**please**_** don't be such a spoilsport!"**

** The very next morning, Yui & Ui got up and ran to the front door as the doorbell rang.**

** "I've got it!" Yui called out, running toward the front door.**

** "Good," Ui called back to Yui. "because I'm busy with a capital B, U, S, and Y cooking breakfast!"**

** Yui got the front door.**

** "Merry Christmas!" Satoshi, the other three members of After School Tea Time, and the other four members of Fresh Leaf Girls exclaimed.**

** "Merry Christmas, everybody!" Yui exclaimed.**

** Ritsu and the others followed Yui inside the house for breakfast.**

** After breakfast was finished, Ui began handing out Christmas presents to everyone.**

** "And, last but not least," Ui said. "this present is for me, from my sister and all of my friends."**

** Mugi opened her present from Ritsu.**

** "Oh wow," Mugi shouted. "a new mixer! Thank you, Ritsu!"**

** "You're welcome, Mugi." Ritsu said.**

** Mio opened her present from Yui.**

** "Oh my gosh," Mio shouted. "a new blue beaded necklace! Blue is my favorite color! Thank you, Yui!"**

** "You're welcome, Mio." Yui said.**

** Yui opened her present from Mugi.**

** "Oh wow! Oh wow! Oh wow," Yui shouted. "a new case for Gita! And it even says Gita's name on it in pink! My favorite color! Thank you, Mugi!"**

** "You're welcome, Yui." Mugi said.**

** Ui opened her present from Yui and the others.**

** "Oh my gosh," Ui shouted. "you guys got me the snow globe I wanted! Thank you!"**

** "You're welcome, Ui." Satoshi and the others said in unison.**

** Ui kissed Satoshi romantically and he blushed scarlet.**

** "Oh, shucks, Ui," Satoshi said. "I'm speechless."**

** It was a wonderful Christmas Day.**


End file.
